Garogai
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #A52A2A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Bleach: Official Invitation Book The Hell Verse. is an inhabitant of Hell. He is a member of a group of Togabito lead by Shuren. Appearance He is a muscular, gigantic man with red skin and yellow eyes, which are shadowed by his hair. He has dark green hair that is braided into a ponytail. His body armor is decorated with lines emanating from his sternum down to his ankles. He also has eight black straps on his body, one across his stomach, one on each of his thighs, two on each arm and one on his neck. On his wrists and ponytail are chains that are shackled off.Bleach anime; Episode 299 Personality Garogai has quite a hidden personality, as he seldom speaks more than a few words in his sentences. However, Garogai is shown to be loyal to Shuren by serving under him. He also displays traits of anger, as shown when Renji Abarai blasts him into a pool of yellow lava. Garogai is also quite conceited, in which he assumes that Renji has lost once his Bankai is destroyed, which ultimately leads to Garogai's own death. Bleach Movie: Bleach: The Hell Verse Plot Bleach: The Hell Verse Garogai appears alongside his fellow Togabito at Karakura High School, facing off against Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. Garogai immediately singles out Yasutora Sado, plunging his fist into the ground, which Sado is able to dodge. Sado releases his El Directo attack, which is promptly countered by Garogai's own attack. This attack causes Sado to propel backwards into a nearby building. When Murakumo attempts to attack Renji Abarai's Bankai, Garogai pushes him out of the way, tackling it head-on. Garogai is thrown backwards into a building, but quickly regains his composure. He then proceeds to grab and pull Renji's Bankai, hurling the Shinigami towards him uncontrollably. Garogai then hammers Renji into the ground, whereupon Murakumo prepares to finish him off. As Murakumo's mask is shattered and he is killed, both Garogai and Taikon retreat. Later, when Gunjō informs Shuren that Ichigo has entered Hell, he tells him to assemble Garogai and Taikon. As they reach the second level of Hell, Garogai and the other Togabito introduce themselves to Ichigo and his allies. When Ichigo begins to attack, Garogai lunges at him from above, who dodges. Garogai emerges into the clearing, before dodging a Kidō attack from Rukia Kuchiki. He lunges down next to Uryū Ishida, before pursuing him above the rim of one of the stone lilies. As Taikon destroys the stone lily, Garogai emerges from under the water, lifting up a circular stone tablet. He throws it at the surface of the water, resulting in a tidal wave forming. Rukia freezes the impeding wave with the use of her Zanpakutō, but is unable to stop Garogai and Gunjō from breaking free. Garogai emerges amidst the falling ice fragments, hurtling his extendable arm directly at her. As he slides across the ground towards Rukia, she releases a Kidō spell which sends him hurtling into a nearby stone lily. Garogai interrupts Ichigo's battle with Gunjō and Taikon, later appearing unharmed before Uryū and Renji. Renji then releases his Bankai, proclaiming he will settle the score from the Human World. When Ichigo and Kokutō leave the third level of Hell, Garogai and Renji are in the midst of battle. Renji throws Garogai across the rocky landscape, who then stops his Bankai in mid throw. Garogai claims that his tactics will no longer work, throwing Renji upside down. Renji counters by releasing a Hikotsu Taihō, knocking Garogai into a crater of yellow lava. When Garogai emerges, Renji assumes that he has been weakened, preparing to finish him off. However, Garogai destroys Renji's Bankai with a single blow. While Renji is shocked by this feat, Garogai proclaims that it is his turn to be destroyed. He then hurtles Renji into the air with his detachable arm, sending him crashing into the ground. Garogai then lands on top of Renji, stating that he is finished. Renji releases his Higa Zekkō ability, sending the broken shards of his Bankai towards Garogai, impaling him. Shuren later summons Garogai and the other Togabito at the base of the lava pool on the fourth level. The three of them proceed to attack Kokutō simultaneously, whilst Ichigo prepares to fight Shuren. As Kokutō attacks Taikon with his sword, Garogai jumps down from above him, causing a huge smoke cloud to emerge. As Ichigo moves in to attack Shuren, Garogai knocks Kokutō to the ground. As the other Togabito attack Kokutō, Shuren attempts to kill Yuzu Kurosaki by throwing a stray bolt of fire at her cage. Garogai is then cut in half by Kokutō, who proceeds to protect Yuzu from the attack. Equipment * Cloak and Mask: When venturing outside of Hell, Garogai wears a black cloak and mask to completely cover his own appearance, to prevent the ever watchful Kushanāda from noticing his temporary escape. This attire also restrains his powers to a certain extent. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed: Garogai is capable of moving at high speeds. Arm Detachment: Garogai has the unique ability to detach his arm in a similar fashion to a grappling hook, in order to move across large distances with relative ease. He can also use his detachable arm to pummel his opponents, sending them hurtling into the sky. Energy Pulse: Garogai can also emit a green pulse of energy which is strong enough to deflect an attack from Yasutora Sado's El Directo and Renji Abarai's Hikotsu Taihō. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Togabito Category:Movie Original Characters